Why?
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Yuugi is ignoring Tea and she wants to know why.I suck at summaries. R&R GIVE ME IDEAS! I WILL TAKE ANYTHING!


WOOT WOOT! New story! :) _**R&R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**_

_**Yuugi's** **pov**_

I know Tea loves Yami. It's pretty obvious. I've been avoiding her ever since I found out. I am embarassed, because I love her.

"Yuugi!" Tea yelled, waving at me.

I cringed. 'She's only hanging out with me to get to Yami.' I thought. I ran the rest of the way home. I've grown like, four inches in a month,(Major Growth Spurt) so I can run fast now.

As soon as I got home I went in my room, on the bed and did my Math homework. 'I hate math.' I thought, taking off my neclace. I heard someone come in, it was probably Tea.

"Mr. Motou, do you know where Yuugi is?" I heard Tea ask.

"He is probably in his room." Grandpa answered.

I heard Tea's footsteps coming this way. I jumped off the bed, leaving my puzzle there, and climbed out the window onto the roof.

I heard the door open.

"Yuugi? Are you in here?" I heard her walk around the room, stop, then walk out the door.

I climbed down the roof and back in my room. Yet another tricky way to avoid Tea. Noted.

**TEA'S POV**

I have no idea why Yuugi is ignoring me! 'I didn't do anything wrong, did I?' I asked myself when I got home from Yuugi's house. I want to know why! It really hurts when your best friend starts ignoring you for an unknown reason. Expecally when that friend is your two-year crush. Yep ,thats right. I've had a crush on Yuugi for two years. So I'm really confused.

'Maybe he's avoiding me because he found out I love him. and he doesn't feel the same.' I thought, sadly.

I love everything about him. How he can be nice, brave, or heplful when he needs too. I like his crazy hair. His adorable face, I love his laugh, his happy vibe, but I love him because of everything we've been through, and more too.

I have no idea when this crush developed, but I figured it out two years ago.

I started working on my homework, and I soon fell asleep.

**...NEXT DAY...**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I groaned, and shut of my alarm. It was Friday! YES! FINALLY!

I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on some cherry-flavored lip gloss.

As I was walking to school I saw that Yuugi was in front of me. I snuck up behind him.

"Got Ya!" I said and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Yuugi said as he tried to free himself.

"Not until you tell me why your ignoring me!" I said tightening my grip.

"I know who you like." Yuugi said, then he bit my arm.

"Ow!" I said and let go. I watched as Yuugi ran to school. "He knows.."

Yuugi never bites anyone. He must really hate me. I wonder who told him?

When I got to school I saw Yuugi by Joey and Tristin.

I walked over. Joey was yelling at Tristin about Serenity, Yuugi was trying to break it up.

"MY SIS DOSN'T EV'N KNOW YA!" Joey shouted.

"I don't care. She will." Tristin said calmly.

"You guys, it doesn't matter!" Yuugi said.

Then he noticed me, he started to walk away, but he stopped. He turned around, it was Yami.

"I need to talk with you Tea. Come." Yami walked away from Joey and Tristin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Yuugi." He answered plainly.

"I already know, he's avoiding me because he found out I like him, and he doesn't feel the same." I said sadly.

"You like him? Then this is perfect!" Yami looked delighted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Yuugi thinks you like me, and he likes you. He feels unwanted." He explained.

I burst with joy. "He likes me!"

"Yes. He told me." Yami said.

"Why did he think I liked you?" I curiously asked.

"He said you looked at me in a way that you never look at him, he said it was obvious. You never smile at him the way you smile at me." Yami said. "I personally don't see it."

"No he's right. I think your a different person than he is, so I see you different, But it is Yuugi I like." I said, truthfully.

"Good, tell him that. Good bye." Yami switched places with Yuugi.

Yuugi took one look at me and started walking. I grabbed his hand. I blushed, but he did too. I turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't love Yami. I love...you." I whispered the last part, but he still heard me.

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "Yami told you to say that didn't he."

"No, he didn't." I said sturnly. Well, acually he kind of did...

"Prove it." He said coldly, then shoved me away. He walked over to Joey and Tristin, and went back to his happy self.

"How?" I asked myself. I walked to my classes, going in and out of focus. I had no idea how to prove that Yami didn't tell me to say that. Oh! Wait, I have an idea that might work...

**...AFTER SCHOOL...**

After school I saw Yuugi talking to Joey by the corner of the sidewalk.

"Yuugi!" I shouted.

He looked up, and started to leave.

"Wait! I can proove it!" I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop."

"Ok. Proove it, but there's no way you ca..."

I cut him off by putting my lips against his. He started to pull away, but I pulled him closer. He relaxed and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too. He put his arms around my waist, one of mine was holding his arm, the other I put on his cheek. It lasted about a minute and the whole time I never let him go.

I pulled away. "I love _you_, Yuugi. Not Yami. Is that proof enough?"

"Yes! I love you too, Tea." He said, smiling

"Soo, are you still going to ignore me?" I asked.

"Maybe.." Yuugi said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Kidding! Kidding!" He said defensively.

o.O.o

End! Wad ya think? **REVIEW! if you do review please give me some ideas! THX! ;)**


End file.
